codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
TNB Factions
Code Geass is originally set in an alternate universe where three superpowers, the Holy Britannian Empire, the Chinese Federation, and the European Union have divided up control of the world (with the exception of an independent Australia) and maintain a tentative balance for the first part of the series. In The Neverending Battle, however, the power balance has completely shifted during the seven years after R2; the territory and populations of the former three superpowers are now united under the United Federation of Nations, which encompasses the majority of the globe. There are, however, still some countries that remain independent of the UFN, the largest of which is the Republic of Australia, the UFN's greatest political rival. At the same time, there are also many terrorist and militia groups that refuse to fall under the UFN's authority. United Federation of Nations The United Federation of Nations, or U.F.N., is an international coalition of states within the world of Code Geass, originally encompassing one-third of the world when it was first formed towards the end of R2. Following similar tenets to the old EU, the UFN is comprised of individual nations, each with their own respective democratic governments who for the most part run internal affairs without interference, but whose laws are superseded by the UFN Charter and whose authority is second to the UFN Supreme Council in most matters that exceed the national level. Unlike the EU, however, the member nations do not possess national militaries, but instead are jointly protected by the UFN's collective military organization, the Order of the Black Knights. Originally possessing no capital city, the Supreme Council eventually designated the city of Honolulu on the island of Oaha as its temporary capital after Britannia joined the Federation. The UFN flag is a white dove with three circles merging at the point where the wings and body meet, with a yellow background. The idea of UFN was originally conceived by the Black Knights' masked leader, Zero, who sought to counter the encroaching dominion of the Britannian Empire over the entire world. By working with the leaders of the dissolved Chinese Federation and negotiating with other nations within the EU and beyond, Zero layed the foundations for the new Federation, and so, in late 2018 a.t.b., the UFN was officially formed with Sumeragi Kaguya as the first Chairwoman. At the time, the UFN's combined territories literally split the world between the Empire and the Federation, which set the stage for imminent conflict between the two superpowers. This war began immediately after the Federation's formation, with Chairwoman Sumeragi's first resolution to retake the conquered nation of Japan being unanimously approved by all member nations. All hostilities were quickly brought to a halt, however, when ceasefire was declared in the wake of Britannia's new superweapon, F.L.E.I.A., which devastated the Tokyo Settlement and was lated revealed to have caused the death of Zero in the aftermath. After closed negotiations between Britannia's Chancellor Schneizel el Britannia and the surviving leaders of the Black Knights, Britannia shockingly declared their agreement to release Japan from their control in order to end the brief war with the UFN. However, this sudden peace was soon shattered when Britannia's new Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia, turned the members of the UFN Supreme Council into hostages during negotiations for Britannia's entrance into the Federation and then reclaimed control of Japan immediately afterwards. With this, hostilities immediately resumed worldwide, but the tide of the war soon changed when Emperor Lelouch gained control of the F.L.E.I.A. warheads at the Battle of Damocles in Japan. Afterwards, the UFN was quickly conquered by Emperor Lelouch, who then declared himself the new Chairman and forced all member nations to obey his dictatorship. His short reign, however, was quickly brought to an end when Zero, returned from the dead, assassinated the Emperor during a royal procession in Japan. After an initial period of chaotic celebration, the UFN was then restored to its previous state and Chairman Kaguya resumed her post as Chairwoman. In the seven years since then, the UFN has grown immensely, especially after Britannia joined under the leadership of Empress Nunnally vi Britannia, and its combined territories now cover most of the world. In the absence of open warfare, the living conditions of UFN citizens are at the highest that they have ever been in history, and its economy and industries are blooming as well. Although there is some tension and rivalry with the Republic of Australia, the UFN has friendly international relations in general, and its membership is steadily increasing, coming ever closer to uniting the world under one table. Meanwhile, the Black Knights have also expanded and are now the largest military body in the world, now comprised of soldiers from across the world and even the former Britannian army. Their leader, Zero, no longer directs the group actively, instead focusing on his new diplomatic role as a special advisor to the UFN, and has handed most of the leadership down to General Li Xingke. With its original enemy, Britannia, now an ally, the Black Knights' primary job is now peacekeeping and suppressing the pockets of terrorism that still persist in certain areas, as well as overseeing any disputes between UFN member nations in a neutral fashion. Republic of Australia The Republic of Australia is a democratic nation that occupies the entirety of the Austalian island in the Southern Pacific, with the city of Sydney as its capital. The Republic is the only currently existing country that has not had a radical change of government in the last twenty years, and was also the only nation not to be conquered by Emperor Lelouch before his death, thereby giving it the most stable economy and society in the current world. Although it was originally a neutral country that avoided the stage of world affairs, the Republic has become more active internationally since the fall of Emperor Lelouch. Currently, the country is in a state of economic and political rivalry with the UFN, but relations between the two political bodies have remained civil and peaceful until now. Originally, Australia was a Britannian penal colony that was first established in 1843 a.t.b., where convicts were sent to establish a new Britannian colony under the direction of Captain Arthur Philip of the Britannian navy. However, when the British Isles were occupied by the EU under Chancellor Napoleon in 1861 and the Britannian mornachy was displaced to the American colonies, a united group of aboriginals, former convicts and defected Britannian soldiers used the opportunity to declare their independence from Britannia and form the Republic of Australia. After being pushed out of their homeland, the Britannia government was in no position to retake their former colony and so let Australia's declaration pass, officially declaring that they "didn't care what happened to a bunch of criminals and primitives" and that they fully expected the new nation to collapse within months. Contrary to expectations, however, the aboriginals and Britannian settlers managed to settle their differences and form a working democratic government within a year of their new independence. Although the Australian culture is quite diverse thanks to its dual aboriginal and Britannian origins, their entire society follow and adhere to the principle of "non-interference" that was established by the founding government, who wished to avoid being caught up in the mess of wars and revolutions during the 18th century. As such, for 150 years, the nation has remained neutral during all the conflicts that occured in that time, and has focused its military resources primarily on self-defence, which became famous for being "impregnable" after the failed Britannian invasion of Australia in 1988. Afterwards, Australia retreated even further from international affairs and fell into a state of near total isolationism for over 15 years, only reopening diplomatic contact with the three great world powers in 2005. Although the nation did take in refugees from Japan and other nations conquered by Britannia, Australia maintained its stance of neutrality and avoided taking sides, despite requests by the EU and Chinese Federation. As a result, the true extent and strength of the Republic military forces are a mystery even today, although there are indications that have had their own KMF development program for some time. Old Britannia Faction The Old Britannia Faction is the collective name of the various Britannian terrorist groups that formed in the wake of Britannia's entrance into the UFN. Branded as criminals by both the Federation and the Britannian government under President Nunnally Lamperouge, the Faction groups hide in secret throughout the world, using various bases and hideouts to prevent avoid capture by the Black Knights. Although they all claim to follow Britannia's "true ideology" of aristocracy and Social Darwinism, the approaches of each group differ greatly, with some performing minor terrorist attacks on the civilian populations, both Britannian and non-Britannian, while others focus on preforming more militarized operations. As a result of their differing views, there is no overarching leadership among the Faction, although the different groups do cooperate with each other to some degree. However, almost all of the Faction groups are funded by Belatu-Cadros, a terrorist-funding group formed from the remnants of the former main Knightmare provider of the Britannian Army, Sarras Corp, as well as various other Britannian weapons companies. The Faction first came into being when President Nunnally Lamperouge, having renounced her title as Empress and her royal name, had Britannia enter the UFN as a democratic nation. Angered at her rejection of Britannia's imperial ideals, many of the nobles that survived Emperor Lelouch's purges joined together with certain members of the Britannian military and attempted to stage a coup-d'état. However, the attempt was quickly suppressed before they could begin their attack, thanks to the efforts of General Cornelia Dagonet, who led the Britannian army in wiping out the traitors, though many managed to escape capture. These defectors soon after declared to the world that they would continue upholding Britannia's old ways and would oppose the current order in any way they could. They were soon joined by various Britannian military companies, who were forced to go into hiding when they defied President Lamperouge's declaration that all military development would be banned in Britannia, and who then became the backbone of the Britannian terrorist groups under the name of Belatu-Cadros, a Celtic god of war. List of groups: *Knights of the Blood Seal *Memento Mori Category:CG: The Neverending Battle